


Better things

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are better things that Dean could be doing with his mouth than pouting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better things

“Don’t pout, Dean” Lucifer chastised softly, one hand resting atop the hunters head, his fingers splayed and arched slightly so that short nails dug lightly into the man’s scalp. “Not when there are  _so_  many other things you could use that pretty mouth of yours for…” He leaned forward a bit in his seat as he spoke, cupping Dean’s chin with his other hand and lightly brushing his thumb over the man’s plump bottom lip.

The corners of his lips curved upward into a pleased smirk as the hunters lip’s parted and drew the digit in, sucking gently on it. “Close…” there was a slight purr to his voice now, “but I still think you could do  _better_.” He withdrew his thumb and leaned back in the chair again, using the grip he had on the other’s head to nudge him forward a bit whilst staring expectantly down at him.

Dean stared back at him for a moment, briefly considering asking him to say ‘please’ before he would agree to continue any further—a thought which was met with a slight narrowing of blue eyes. His own eyes rolled a bit in response, damn angels and their ability to read minds.

The hunter shifted on his knees a bit, before reaching out and undoing the fallen archangel’s belt. He took his time, leisurely unbuckling the buckle, then slowly tugging the belt from the loops of the devil’s jean’s one by one, before discarding it somewhere off to the side.

He ignored the way Lucifer’s nails dug a bit more firmly into his scalp, and continued with his purposefully slow pace, unbuttoning the jeans, and then ever so slowly unzipping them.

“ _Get on with it already, Dean_.”

The Winchester smirked a bit, glancing up to meet the Morningstar’s gaze. “Maybe you should’ve said ‘please’ first.” He received another glare in response, and just laughed quietly as he finally tugged down the other’s pants and underwear, letting them pool down by his ankles.

He leaned forward a bit; his tongue darted out from between his lips to lap at the underside of Lucifer’s cock. The devil watched him through half lidded eyes as he made his way up slowly, licking from the base to the head, flicking his tongue over it and suckling briefly before he withdrew his mouth and started at the bottom again, working his way up. 

There aren’t many—human or otherwise, who would dare to tease the devil while in such a position, but Dean liked to count himself among the rare ( _and possibly stupid_ ) few who would. He continued like this for several minutes, licking, and swirling his tongue, and occasionally sucking—but never quite long enough for Lucifer’s liking, earning a low, irritated growl from him.

“Impatient sonovabitch, aren’t you?” Dean smirked a bit and mumbled as he pulled his mouth away again, earning him another growl which died halfway in Lucifer’s throat and became instead a low whine (which he would deny if ever asked, because he was the  _devil_ , and there was no way some stupid, smug human could reduce him to a whine no matter how good his mouth felt) as the hunter suddenly took him all in at once.

Dean bobbed his head up and down, still purposely going as slowly as he possibly could, but he was also doing things with his tongue which felt so amazing that the devil was pretty sure they should be a sin (maybe they were, he couldn’t really remember right now), so the fallen angel couldn’t quite bring himself to care about the pace; his thoughts focused instead on how the Winchester’s mouth was warm, and wet,  _and if only he would take him in just a bit deeper_ —the Morningstar gasped sharply as the hunter did just that, taking him in as deep as he could.

Lucifer let his head fall back, eyes slipping shut, and hips occasionally jerking upward. After a few minutes the hunter drew away again to flick his tongue over the head of the devil’s cock, before taking it into his mouth and sucking, eliciting a small sound—no, not a whine,  _never_  a whine—from the angel.

The only warning that Dean received when the archangel’s orgasm was drawing nearer was a tightening of the grip on his head, and a very hushed ‘ _please_ ’. The hunter glanced up at him for a moment, before taking him as deep into his mouth as he could and bobbing his head again.

The devil came with a gasp, fingers digging almost painfully into the other’s scalp for a moment, before relaxing. Dean swallowed down the warm, sticky fluid that coated the back of his throat, before pulling away, the fallen angel’s cock slipping from his lips with a loud, wet pop.

“So…” The hunter drew himself up onto his feet and straddled the angel’s lap, causing Lucifer to open his eyes and stare lazily up at him, “Something like that what you had in mind when you said you could think of better things for me to use my mouth for?”

The Morningstar responded with a slight smirk, his hands coming up to rest on the other’s hips. “Mm. Yes. Something like that.”

“You planning on returning the favor?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow, before glancing downward at his own jean clad erection. The devil followed his gaze and chuckled a bit, one of his hands sliding down to lightly palm the hunter through his pants, causing Dean’s breath to hitch in his throat and his hips to buck upward.

“Hm…Maybe if you say ‘ _please_ ’ first…”


End file.
